See you in the wedding dress
by xxitsjustmexx
Summary: One-Shot


**Ahh, finally after a long time i write again :) so this time it's a samchel fic! I'm so sorry for the error grammatical and spelling. i'm kinda of working on it right now.**

**The song is my favorite one, it's actually a korean song, but someone make the english version of it. and it's very good! :D you should hear it, it's called wedding dress.**

**And no, i don't own glee. if i do own glee. Jesse will be back and There'll be a Samchel friendship.**

**R&R :)**

* * *

I sat on the piano bench and started to make random notes. I keep doing that until a song appears in my mind. I hesitated for a moment until I finally played it

_**Never should've let you go**_

___**Never found myself at home**_

_**Ever since that day**_

_**That you walked right out the door**_

_**You were like my beating heart that I, I can't control**_

_**Even though we've grown apart**_

_**My brain can't seem to let you go**_

_I went to the bar as I nervously clutch the jewelry box inside my pocket. Then, as I saw her, I couldn't stop the grin that's spreading through my face._

"_Hey Rach!" I greet her as I peck her cheek and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back "Hey Samuel"_

_We started to chat about her trip to Hawaii I listened to her of course. But, there's something more important than her trip to Hawaii. I tap my foot impatiently and I think she noticed it. "Do I bore you?" She asked with guilty face._

"_No! Not at all! It's just that I have lots of things in my mind, sorry." I smiled apologetically, "Nah, It was okay. I want to dance, want to join me?" she smiled while extended her hand. I haven't even said yes or no, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor._

_We started to dance for like- I don't know who cares? I really like dancing with her, but I really need to do this now. It's now or never. So, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dance floor._

"_What's wrong Sam?" She asked. Okay this is it. As I was about to reach the jewelry box something caught my attention. I saw something on her finger_

_An engagement ring_

_**Thinking back to the old times**_

_**When you kept me up late at night**_

_**We use to mess around, laugh and play, fuss and fight**_

_**I guess it's too late I'm dancing this dance alone**_

_**This chapter's gone the story goes on**_

_I was sipping my coffee while listening to Queen's songs at my usual table in peace when somebody tried to ruin it. "So? How'd it go?" I looked at the girl in front of me with annoyed look while plugging out my headset._

"_So how'd what go?" She took a sit in front of me and put her bag on her side while I was still sipping my coffee._

"_You know, proposing Rachel Berry?" She grinned and took my muffin and EAT it. Damn, I like that muffin; I hope they still have one more. I choked while sipping my coffee and quickly grab a tissue from the table._

"_I don't want to talk about it"_

"_Didn't go well, eh?"_

"_I'm serious Santana I don't want to talk about it!"_

_**Baby, Can't believe that you are not with me**_

_**Cause you should be my lady**_

_**All I want is to set your heart free**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him**_

_**Promise me you won't let anyone hurt you**_

_**Remember, I will always be here for you**_

_**Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress**_

_When the song started to play, I stood up from the chair and looked right at the double door, waiting for her to come out. Suddenly, she appeared. My jaw nearly clenched open as I saw her; she slowly walked right down the aisle with her daddy Leroy while Hiram is standing in front of me smiling at her. She's right now the most beautiful women in this room._

_**Snapping out this misery**_

_**Depression this ain't me**_

_**But I always turn around 180 degrees**_

_**You got control of me that I, I can't explain**_

_**Somebody call 911 emergency before I go insane**_

_**Since you moved one you took a piece of me**_

_**Give it back!**_

_**So much pain in my chest blacking out heart attack**_

_As she was near me she grabbed my hand and squeezed it while smiling at me. I squeeze back and before I knew it her hand weren't in mine anymore. She continuously walking straight to the altar while all I can do was watching her walking away from me. Marrying a guy that wasn't even me_

_**I guess it's too late I'm dancing this dance alone**_

_**It's too late**_

"_Will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" She looked at the crowd and looked at me. She smiled and looked back at Jesse, "I do." And just like that they kiss, and just like that my heart shattered in pieces._

_**Baby, Can't believe that you are not with me**_

_**Cause you should be my lady**_

_**All I want is to set your heart free**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him**_

_**Promise me you won't let anyone hurt you**_

_**Remember, I will always be here for you**_

_**Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress**_

As I finished the note perfectly I reached to my pocket and took out the jewelry box. I was intended to throw it away. But of course I can't, this ring was meant to be Rachel's, it still is.

I put the jewelry box on the piano and suddenly, the tears that I don't even know that I had it this whole time, was dripping slowly.

* * *

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
